


Romper from hell

by glitterhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil, M/M, Phan Smut, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Top Phil, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Phil really likes Dan dressed in a romper. Phan smut





	Romper from hell

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the amazing Kaylee (Localdreamer03) who betaed this story for me!

“What about this one?” Dan said as he pointed to one of the pictures Phil had taken of him.

The picture was perfect he looked confident the romper was showing off his legs just right and the angle made him look especially thinner then he was. He bit his lip waiting for Phil to answer.

“So should I post this one then?” He glanced nervously at his boyfriend. A smile made its way onto Phil’s lips as he shook his head, “Definitely this one.” He said pointing to the picture Dan was showing him.

“You really look so good in that you should wear it more often,” Phil said as he eyed Dan up and down, who was still in the romper. A blush crept onto Dan’s cheeks and he hit the upload button.

“Is that so?” He said as he took a step closer to Phil, with a smirk played out on his face. Phil’s pupils dilated and his breathing hitched he pulled Dan roughly against him, “Yes, you look so fucking sexy.” he said as he crushed his lips onto Dan’s. Dan moaned into the kiss which caused Phil to bite on to his lip.

“Bedroom now, and be naked and waiting on the bed for me in five minutes, and no touching yourself!” Phil said pulling their lips apart. Dan whined and quickly nodded and took off towards the bedroom. Dan loved when Phil got dominate like this, usually, their relationship was sweet and loving but he couldn’t deny he loved when it got rough and he let Phil dominate him. Dan quickly stripped himself and flopped down on the bed. He knew he should wait for Phil before he released some of the pressure on his cock, he knew it would result in a punishment, but that only made him want to do it more. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as his hand gripped his member and he gave it a few quick tugs. He continued to stroke himself wishing the whole time that is was Phil’s hand on his dick instead of his.

“What do we have here?” His heart nearly stopped and his eyes flew open, there stood at the door was Phil.

“I…u..uh” He stuttered “Quit it slut!” Phil barked at him. Dan bit his tongue as a whine threatened to leave his mouth. Phil stepped into the room eyes roaming over Dan,

“God you're fucking hot.” he breathed out as he stripped himself of his own clothes. He sat down on the bed and patted across his legs, “Here now!” Dan scrambled across the bed and laid down across Phil’s lap.

“How many do you think you deserve?” Dan moaned in response. A sharp slap came down across his right asscheek, his eyes stung with tears.

“I asked you a question Slut, answer me!”

“Five.” Dan breathed out.

“I don’t think so, Baby boy. First, you disobey me and touch yourself then you blatantly ignored me when I asked you a question.” Dan hummed in response.

“I think ten is appropriate don’t you think baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He breathed out barely audible. Phil smirk satisfied, “I want you to count after each one OK baby?” Dan shook his head preparing himself for his punishment. A sharp pain came across is left asscheek, “One.” he moaned out, as another one came down across his opposite cheek.

“Two!” He choked out, tears were starting to run down his face now. His cock was painfully hard between his legs and he desperately needed friction, he rutted himself into Phil’s leg, moaning at the friction on his cock.

“I don’t think so baby, I will add an extra ten if you do that again.” Phil threatened as he held his hips down. God he just wanted to get his punishment over with so Phil would Fuck him deep into their mattress. The sharp slaps continued with him counting after each one until they reached ten. Phil stared down at his work, Dan’s ass was red and there were bruises starting to form. Dan was Full on sobbing now, his ass sore and his cock desperately wanting attention.

“Hey, it's OK Love.” Phil said. He pulled Dan up he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, “You did so good baby, you were such a good boy for daddy.” Dan buried his head in Phil’s neck and breathed in sharply.

“What color are we? Do you want to stop?” Phil asked softly. He thought for a minute and breathed out.

“I don’t want to stop, Green.” Phil smiled placed a kiss on his head and started slipping back into his dominant personality. “On your knees then slut.” Phil said as he reached into their bedside drawer to pull out the lube. Dan scrambled on to his knees and pushed his ass in the air for Phil. Phil placed a gentle kiss on his already bruised ass, Dan heard the lid of the lube pop open and he whined in frustration waiting for Phil. Without a warning, a finger was inserted into his ass.

“F-Fuck!” He screamed out. He heard Phil chuckle behind him, there was no way their neighbors weren’t hearing this. Phil slid his finger in and out purposely avoiding that bundle of nerves Dan desperately wanted him to find, He slipped in a second and being scissoring him.

“P-Phil, Please fuck me!” Dan moaned out frustrated pushing himself back on Phil’s fingers. “I Don’t want to hurt you.” Came the reply from behind him, Phil clearly had slipped out of his dominant personality. Dan loved Phil but sometimes he wished he wasn’t so careful, No matter how many times he explained to Phil he would never understand being fucked so rough and hard that he hurt.

He pushed his hips back Fucking himself onto Phil’s fingers. Phil moaned behind him as he inserted a third finger and Once Phil was sure he as stretched enough he pulled his fingers out. Dan whined at the loss, he could never get enough of feeling full. He felt the tip of Phil’s cock at his entrance, he hung his head and moaned whorishly. Phil pushed in slowly until he bottomed out, waiting until Dan’s gave him the go-ahead before he pulled out and pushed back in. Dan Squeezed his eyes shut as Phil started pounding into him hitting his prostate with every thrust. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer,

“I’m going cum.” Dan breathed out. Phil reached around and gripped Dan’s cock and started jerking him off.

“Then cum for daddy.” Phil breathed into his ear. Dan almost lost it right there, it only took a couple more tugs before he was seeing stars and spilling out over Phil’s hand. It didn’t take more than a few thrusts later before Phil was biting his neck and filling him up with his own cum. The collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. After a couple of minutes after their breathing slowed down, Phil rolled over and Kissed Dan sweetly.

“Me tired now.” Dan mumbled his eyes already falling shut.

“You can’t go to sleep yet we still have to clean up and I have to put ointment on your ass.” Dan Sighed out “I Don’t wanna.” Phil chuckled as he got up, he returned a minute later with the ointment and a wet cloth. He cleaned himself and Dan up quickly, and applied the lotion to his ass. He crawled into bed next to Dan, pulled him close and placed a kiss on his head.

“I love you so much Bear.” He said as he drifted off to sleep, he was already asleep before he heard the reply, “I love you to Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fic as well as Phanfic, wrote in a couple of hours so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy! Leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Follow on tumblr at Glitterrhowell


End file.
